


Rivaled Steele

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: A 100-word follow-up to "Blood is Thicker than Steele." (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Rivaled Steele

RIVALED STEELE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A 100-word follow-up to "Blood is Thicker than Steele."

++++++++++

"See you Monday," Laura said.

Steele noticed her change of clothes, her freshly applied make-up. "Plans?"

"I have a...date."

His stomach clenched. "A date?"

"Sort of."

From the lobby, a voice called, "Miss Holt?"

Steele blocked her way. "He calls you 'Miss Holt?'"

"_You_ call me 'Miss Holt.'" She pushed past him. "Chris! Good to see you."

Steele followed her, fearing competition. Before him stood a teenage boy and a small girl. His shoulders relaxed.

"_Footloose_ starts at seven," Chris announced.

"Can Mr. Steele come, too?" asked Angel.

Laura shot him a wink. "I suppose we could double date."

END


End file.
